Of Jephre
Of Jephre Treść Oryginał= Of Jephre When the elven folk walked the land alone and sang songs of power amongst the trees and stars, Jephre the Singer walked with them. Jephre gave heed to the nature of the forests and delighted in the gurgling streams and brooks. It was Jephre who taught the birds to sing their songs of the seasons and He that taught the streams the tinkling ethereal tune. The very trees are said to have moved close to hear him sing on the warm summer nights of those elder days. It was in this time that the first great ballads of the elves were made, crafted from the songs that Jephre taught to the sylvan youth who frolicked to his lively tunes and ballads of nature and the unspoiled forest. In truth, He is worshipped as god of song and forest. In Valenwood, Jephre is considered one of the Major Sylvan gods with temples and altars in the deep woodland places. Elven tradition holds that children with a gift for song have been blessed by Jephre himself. Legend has it he blessed the Wood Elves with a natural affinity for nature and particularly the forest. Most Wood Elven Rangers worship Jephre. It was his great eagerness for natural beauty that led him to the Isle of Sumurset. He taught the great sea birds to sing and molded the crash of wave against beach into a song of whispers and power It is said by the high elves that Jephre hears and sees all within distance of water, whether it be beach, brook, stream or fall. It is further said that the very birds keep watch for Jephre, in repayment for the songs he taught them. It is fruther said he blessed the high elves with a beauty to match the beauty of their island home. The dark elves have a legend that Jephre walked the earth before the first day, and in the light of the stars weaved a song so beautiful that the very stars moved to its sway. Some of the stars to this very day still wink and blink in memory of the song of night and darkness. Due to his influence most if not all Elven Bards pay homage to Jephre. The natural order of things is the basis for Jephre's temples in Valenwood and the Sumurset Isle. The one thing Jephre will not tolerate is the harmful manipulation of the natural order of things. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= O Jephre Gdy elficki lud przemierzał ziemię samotnie i śpiewał pieśni władzy pośród drzew i gwiazd, Jephre Pieśniarz chodził z nimi. Jephre troszczył się o przyrodę lasu i cieszył się mieniącymi się strumieniami i potokami. To był Jephre, który nauczył ptaki, by śpiewały swe pieśni pór roku i on był tym, co nauczył źródła chlupoczącej eterycznej melodii. Same drzewa ponoć podeszły bliżej, by słyszeć go śpiewającego w ciepłe letnie noce tych starych dni. Było to w czasach, gdy pierwsze wielkie ballady elfów zostały skomponowane, wyciosane z pieśni, które Jephre uczył sylvańską młodzież, która brykała do jego żywych melodii i ballad o przyrodzie i niezepsutym lesie. Po prawdzie jest on czczony jako bóg pieśni i lasu. W puszczy Valen Jephre jest uznawany za jeden z ważniejszych sylvańskich bogów ze świątyniami i ołtarzami w głębokich leśnych ostępach. Elficka tradycja utrzymuje, że dzieci z darem do pieśni są pobłogosławione przez samego Jephre. Legendy utrzymują, że uświęcił leśne elfy z naturalnym powinowactwem z przyrodą, a szczególnie z lasem. Większość leśnych elfów czci Jephre. To była jego wielka skłonność k naturalnemu pięknu, która zawiodła go do Wyspy Sumurset. Nauczył wielkie morskie ptaki śpiewać i uformował trzask fal o plażę w pieśń szeptów i władzy. Opowiadają tak wysokie elfy, że Jephre słyszy i widzi wszystko na szerokość wód, gdzie tylko jest plaża, potok, źródło czy wodospad. Dalej powiada się, że same ptaki czuwają dla Jephre, w zapłacie za pieśni, których je nauczył. Dalej mówi się, że pobłogosławił wysokie elfy pięknem, by odzwierciedlić piękno ich wyspiarskiego domu. Mroczne elfy mają legendę, jakoby Jephre chodził po ziemi, zanim nastał dzień pierwszy i w świetle gwiazd tkał pieśni tak piękne, że same gwiazdy poruszyły się, kołysząc. Niektóre z gwiazd po dziś dzień wciąż mrugają i błyskają w pamięci dla pieśni nocy i mroku. Przez jego wpływ, większość elfich bardów składa hołd Jephre. Przyrodzony porządek jest podstawą w świątyniach Jephre w Puszczy Valen i na Wyspie Sumurset. Jedną jedyną rzeczą, której Jephre nie toleruje, jest szkodliwa manipulacja przyrodzonego porządku. de:Über Jephre en:Of Jephre fr:De Jephre ru:О Джефре Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki